Meeting, Befriending and Falling in Love
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: A little spin off from the original series. It will be mostly Humor and the pairings are made of Fate/Nano and ...  Rated T for now...  The sun played with our eyes.'What I saw the most beautiful angel and what did you see in me,Nanoha'  'I saw an...R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter One: Fateful Meeting

''It was a difficult mission. No not because they were a challenge but because of …'' the other one was holding her hand now ''Well, why was it so difficult?'' the other asked her softly, assuring her that there were none false answers and that no one would judge her.

All that in a single question…or was it just her voice.

''It was difficult because…

… … …

She was on a mission, now standing on a branch near the treetop. Wind was playing with her hair, cape and the sun shone bright that day, displaying pridefully how hot she can be.

At the very least she felt like the temperature rose unexpectedly high. Her cape was moving lightly from the gust and her breath began to hitch for unknown reasons. Her skin began to shiver although it was hot, sweat was running down her skin and what disturbed her the most was the unstoppable arrhythmic beating of her heart.

Her eyes were focused onto something.

Before her was a cat which was a tab to big for it's own liking, most likely caused by a Jewel Seed.

But that wasn't what caught her attention – a girl wearing a white dress, her hair was combed into two pigtails held by a white ribbon. She held a golden staff with a red orb at it's tip.

The wind was also playing with the hair of said girl – in a far too beautiful nature and even the sun seemed to make Fate hallucinate because the girl before her shone in a pink light with lot's of little caro looking stars twirled around her, giving her an otherwordly look.

But what was the most mesmerising about the girl wasn't what she wore or how she appeared, even her cooper-brown hair seemed to disappear:

Her eyes.

Those blue-violet eyes contrasting her own, fused into her burgundy ones.

Both blushed and forgot the now sleeping cat(?)

… …

Her name is Fate Testarossa, nine years old and on a mission to collect a Lost Logia named Jewel Seed for her mother.

But she met resistance in form of another magi: ''Nanoha Takamachi''

With their meeting something unexpected happened:

This is the Story of Fate Testarossa's Love-At- First-Sight Nanoha Takamachi

Forget the Jewel Seed and Ferret familiars...

''I'M NOT A FAMILIAR!''

… … …

Hi It's me again after returning from London I've brought back three ideas for The Hours Arc of Wars Heroes and the idea for two other stories…the funny thing: One will be a book … the other one is this here.

So have much of fun 'cause this will be a hell a'lot! Also the chapters will be really short and I'll update the next two chapters and the one for Wars Heroes within three days!

Have fun on a laughing roolercaused!

Please also don't forget to read and review XD I get strength through you guys and gals!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the usual disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha doesn't belong to me. I'm merrily a fan lending these fantastic characters for a story I came up with.

Also this story only has space for YURI. There will only be …(the number of heterosexual couples will be kept a secret for the meantime)

So please enjoy this little tale of mine and R&R.

… … … … … … …

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Two: How it Began

''How this could happen…'' Fate looked over to her—well Nanoha who just smiled at her, blushing lightly after she asked.

She herself also began to blush ''I-It was…''

… … …

Her Name is Fate Testarossa, nine years old and is collecting various items for her mother:

Precia Testarossa

Since she was little, she always had memories of a smiling and kind mother whom she clearly loved. She didn't have much memories of her father, but when she was little, her mother always told her stories about him and what a wonderful man he was.

But now her mother didn't seem to have any interest in these kind of family interactions, which saddened her.

In those times Fate was thankful that she had Lilith, her mothers familiar, a mountain cat morphed into a beautiful woman with cat ears.

Lilith teached Fate in the basic of magic and helped Fate to make a familiar contract with an ill wolf pub. She named her familiar Arf and the little wolf became somewhat her little sister.

After a year Arf has grown to a helpful partner. She had long red hair a well toned body and still had her wolf ears.

But it still hurt.

After this single year Lilith finished her work on Bardich, Fate's device and disappeared, most possibly was that the condition of hers and Precias contract was fulfilled and ended.

If a the contract to an familiar has ended the familiar will no longer exist.

A cruel fate. Do you see the irony?

After Lilith's disappearance Precia assigned Fate to different had to steal various items from research facilities, so that Precia could continue her own research.

But then one day Precia decided to send Fate out to collect a Lost Logia called Jewel Seed.

A truly fateful mission indeed.

When she was about to catch the first one ,which was inside a giant cat (maybe it wished to be bigger or watched to many Gozzila movies), something unexpected happened:

She-Fell-In-Love-At-First-Sight without knowing it!

And worse with an assumed enemy another girl in search of the Jewel Seed.

Unbelievable.

… … …

Hey it's me again... wow I wouldn've expected to update so soon, well I correct myself then:

This Story will be updated TWICE a day for the next three or (IF possible) two weeks. The fun part starts today evening °~*.

Also: Yuri and Loli-Yuri ! Don't like don't read!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Three: Confusion and DokiDoki

… … … …

''She was beautiful and cute, kind and yet cruel at the same time…But from what I couldn't take my eyes off were her eyes – they were were so sad and determined.'' Nanoha said looking down onto her hands and hoped that Fate couldn't see them.

But when she felt Fate's soft touch on her chin nudging her to look up, tears were freely falling.

Tears of happiness and eyes full of love met her own.

Burgundy danced with blue-violet

… … … …

Still not knowing what this feeling in her stomach is, she slowly withdrew her staff, Bardich, from the front position and looked straight at the other girl.

''You can take it.''

Fate said surprising not only Arf, the other girl, but mostly herself at what she said.

Irritated at what she just said…and felt she spurted away with her o'so overpowered natural speed leaving back a very confused girl.

… … …

''Fate! What was that about?'' Arf practically screamed at her. They were back at the penthouse apartment they were currently staying and Arf was pissed.

''I don't know…'' Fate began to answer her but then she blushed as she continued ''…but when I looked into her eyes, everything stopped. It was as if only she mattered and…my heart suddenly started to beat really fast.'' Fate confessed. And asked her familiar ''What could this feeling be?''

Confused at Fate's question and a little taken aback by Fate'S behavior she answered ''How should I know I-am – not so good -with – feelings…'' Arf replied sincerely at Fate's question, but when she saw Fate's dejected face she immediately said now with an determined voice ''Let's find out! Next time when we face them let's find out!''

''…Yes! Your right!'' encouraged from Arf's little outburst of compassion Fate now looked a little happier, but then she slowly realized something.

Her face slowly turned a little pale as she asked '' 'Them'?'' All she could see back then was that girl or…

Arf looked at her a little bewildered, 'She couldn't…' still seeing Fate's confused face as she tilted her head, Arf thought making her eyes look like strokes 'She really didn't see anything else but that girl…'' thinking it over she said with a smile ''Forget it! The ferret doesn't count as a threat.''

… … …

*Achoo* the little ferret began to sneeze out of a sudden, making Nanoha worry a bit. Earlier that day they met this girl, she was beautiful...but her eyes seemed so sad. Nanoha was really taken aback as she saw that girl before her but she couldn't think of her right now.

''Yuuno-kun are you alright'' Nanoha asked her companion and mentor for magic _: a ferret

''I think that someone is talking badly about me.'' Yuuno answered the girl and they kept going.

… … … …

Like promised... Don't worry there will be more to come...I guarantee thee that the real fun starts with the next Chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAha *cough* *cough* well I have to say good night to you all and R&R!

P.S. Give me power through your reviews!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me, I'm only lending the charecters for my own perverted reasons: YURI IS EVERYTHING! _

_Warning: Yuri/Loli-Yuri - - Don't like don't read!_

* * *

><p><em>Meeting, befriending an falling in Love<em>

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: One Weekend and My Disturbing New Habit

… … … …

'' Do you remember how I asked for your name?'' a blushing Nanoha asked a surprised but smiling Fate. '' Yes how could I forget. To think that we would meet each other at such a place.''

Nanoha smiled at her sweetly, reaching out for her hand.

''Yes the incident with the spa was really…nerve racking.'' She said with a mischievious smile at which Fate just blushed madly and looked away.

… … …

Their second meeting was at a spa on a mountain.

Nanoha's family and friends go to the a hot spring together. Nanoha's mother drove them to the spa Miyuki sat next to her on the front passenger seat. When they arrived Momoka, Nanoha's mother, bit them a good day and began to unpack their luggage.

Momoko wandered off on her own after unpacking and speaking to the reception. She reminisced her past a little. Thinking about what happened in the past and what was to happen.

She missed her husband.

He was everything to her. From that moment onward, even today she…

More than anything she felt sorry for her youngest daughter.

No one should see their father…

It was a beautiful noon and the little ferret Nanoha had with her nearly died through blood loss but a little in the noon they met a woman with fiery red hair who just had to pick a fight with them.

What Nanoha learned in the same evening was that that woman, named Arf, was the familiar of the girl she met the other day. Shocked as the woman turned into a big wolf.

A _very big wolf!_

She only though one thing: 'Goody DoggyDoggy! Goody DoggyDoggy! Please don't bite _ME_!'

They were standing on a bridge and she was currently facing Arf as she noticed that someone was approaching from the shadows.

As she saw Fate standing right next to Arf, she nearly dropped her staff but decided otherwise.

She straightened herself and faced Fate asking a question she wanted to ask since their last meeting:

''My name is Takamachi Nanoha, What is your name?''

Fate was taken aback by that question and was even more disturbed by the feeling she had in her stomach and chest.

''Fate you don't have to answer her!'' Arf screamed at her, breaking her free from her trance.

She then spurted behind Nanoha, and sliced down with her. Nanoha barely dodged but was surprised by Fate's fast movements and before she could realize what happened she was already bound by a yellow thread.

Her arms were practically gluing onto her back (SM - stil) as Fate Turned her body to her (apparently Fate decided to not face the other girl for the reason: to hide her) showing her Fate's drooling face .

''I'll take you home with me hehehe'' Fate said while wiping the droll from her face.

Taking in what the girl just said Nanoha finally screamed ''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?''

''FATE?'' Arf screamed in shock, then she realized as she saw the predator look on Fate' eyes – ''OH SHIT! FATE'S SERIOUSE!'

She grabbed Fate by the waist, letting Fate say a classical monotone ''Ah'' and sprinted off leaving an even more confused girl back.

A concerned ferret ('Someone one definitely calling me a familiar again') ran to a not-anymore bound Nanoha, the nose bleeding as he remembered the SM fashion bound he saw her in.

Unbeknownst to these two was, that someone was ogling them from behind a bush.

''To think me cute little baby girl had such a pervy familiar (The ferret snooze again,'I knew IT!').'' A shocked Momoko Takamachi whispered.

… … … …

Hi it's me again, hope you enjoyed this little piece of work. To me not so big surprise the funny/perverted/hilarious comedy elements were coming to me little moths fly towards the light.

To our little information the number of Hetero couples in this fic will constantly be two!

So wait for the evening for me AND please Read&Review.

P.S. Give this author here power for the upcoming challenge!

P.S.S. The romantic with comedy elements are featuring in the next chapter!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This series of funny stories belongs only to me but I'm merril lending this fantastic characters to portray my madness MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

For the_ Telepathy _this_._

… … … …

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: An Incident One Couldn't Predict

… … … …

''Do you remember?'' a happy Fate asked a confused Nanoha. ''Remember what?'' was the counter question of the copper-brunette at which the blond female laughed. They scouted closer until their bare shoulders could touch.

''Do you remember how I saved you?'' Fate questioned again making Nanoha smile at the memory.

Then she laughed and Fate wasn't sure if she shouldn't ask in the first place ''How could I forget my cute little stalker?'' Nanoha said after she stopped laughing taking Fate's hand, causing a serious blush on said blonds face.

''But still you really did save me back then and'' Nanoha began to speak griping Fate's hand a little harder making her look at her '' you really really looked like a knight protecting the princess.''

At that Fate smiled and answered as cheerful ''But only if Nanoha is my princess.''

… … … …

''Nanoha'' a concerned (ferret) Yuuno asked her.

''I know Yuuno-kun''

They were currently on their way from cram school to Nanoha's family cafe the 'Midoriya', together with Arisa and Suzuka, her best friends since she was seven. They were walking near the park after school, as it was the shortest way to the Midoriya.

All of them talked vividly about school and such until Nanoha sensed someone.

… … …

Behind a tree a one Fate Testarossa was hiding, wearing a way too big black coat over her usual civil attire and wearing black sunglasses (also too big(WTF Stalker?))

She silently followed the copper-brunette and blushed whenever the wind revealed more of the legskin under the skirt.

She also commanded Bardich beforehand to record every smile or emotion of the girl she was following.

… … …

_'Do you think that they try to surprise attack us?' _Yuuno asked her mentally.

_'I'm not sure, but let us stay on gua-' _Before Nanoha could finish something happened that shouldn't happen.

They wore on an intersection, and because of Nanoha's imprudent behavior and the too fast moving car. It happened in the blink of an eye, the car, the slow moving Nanoha.

Then a yellow lightning passed by her, catching her, evading the car and stopping right before her friends.

Nanoha herself couldn't comprehend what just happened, but when she noticed that she was in someones arms, she noticed the strong grip and she also noticed that she was held in a princess fashion.

She looked up, face flushed and it didn't really help much that the person holding her was none other than Fate.

As realization kicked in her face began to burn in an unhealthy red 'OH Gosh! Fate-Chan is SO…handsome.' at that thought her face, believe it or not, turned an even deeper red.

What she didn't noticed was that Fate's face was just as red, she couldn't believe that the people on this planet were so fucking retarded to not look ahead of the street. She was lucky to have reacted so fast but know she couldn't even move her finger out of tension.

''U-um …thank you Fate-chan'' Nanoha said still flustered at how elegantly Fate saved and held tight on her – she felt like a princess.

Right before them, not a five feet distance an other blond and a violet haired girl were pretty much shocked to what nearly happened to Nanoha.

But what was the greater threat to Nanoha was that blond girl holding her, well in Arisa Banings eyes would that be a true threat.

''How dare she holds my Nanoha like that!'' the girl screamed balling her fists and pointed her fingers at the blond, who still carried Nanoha.

Too their surprise that little outburst broke the spell they had on each other.

Fate carefully let Nanoha down. She looked down at first(Nanoha too!)but decided to look up, ending up looking straight into Nanoha's blue-violet eyes(apparently Nanoha also decided to look up(gooood-timing I daresay XD)). At first she was astonished by the clear sheen, the innocence and compassion hey held.

That moment ended all to soon as Arisa once again screamed, this time straight into their ears and from close up: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THAT TO NANOHA!''

to be continued

… … … …

Well this is it for now...it's a two parter, you get to read the next one tomorrow.

I still have to finish writing Wars Heroes so spar with me if I can only update one Chapter …

As for the next Chapter:

''The (Dating) Befriending Of An O'so Complicated Pair'' th's all ya got this time, cause I'm not running out of Ideas for this fic.

One last thing: This is a weather forecast ''Within two days an Oc of Wars Heroes makes his appearance and brings along a certain Character, as well...confrontation between mothers!

Dear Readers hold on because I will deliver you several Pairings you have never even Dreamed of before, so let's have fun don't we. R&R

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	6. Chapter 6

To your information: I still have a real life and I still have a handful of friends, that's the only excuse I've got…Sengoku Otome is funny I wanna write a Nobunaga/Hideyoshi fic : )

The last few days over I had to take care of the grave my brother is buried in, so give me a shot of sympathy if ya can, cause I never got the chance to met… TT

_Italics_ for Telepathy, **Bold **for…No Idea!

… … … …

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: An Incident One Couldn't Predict_Part_2

… … … …

''Ah, Nanoha! Fate-Chan! It's been forever since we saw each other.'' An overjoyed Momoko Takamachi squealed as she saw her youngest daughter and Fate-Chan.

They were right before their cafe 'Midoriya', they laughed together and Momoko decided to share her mind with them ''Do you remember when you to had your first 'date''' she emphased the word, making them blush and scream ''''IT WAS(N'T) A DATE(!)?''''

''Ara ara don't be embarrassed, It was so cute how you two were over ea-'' ''Mother ,please!'' Nanoha tried to stop her mother from embarassing her .

At that the older Takamachi, couldn't contain her giggles. It was always a pleasure to tease her daughter about embarrassing details of the past, but then she noticed that some one was standing behind her ''Well well, if you don't stop teasing our cute little baby girls _I_ have to _tease_ yo~u'' a cheerful voice said into Momoko's ear, right after catching her by the waist and kissing her neck.

''Ny~~a!''

… … … …

The were currently walking.

Neither of them spoke a word.

The silence between those two was k´slowly killing Arisa from within.

She seriously couldn't take this awkward situation and decided to break it.

But before she could do anything, an also concerned Suzuka stomps on her foot. She glared at her friend but didn't say anything as if knowing that the purple haired girl would probably kick her again or worse.

''Ah, Nanoha, Arisa-Cahn, Suzuka-Chan, what brings you here?'' Miyuki Nanoha's sister said to them as she saw them coming to the Midoriya. They just entered and Miyuki walked to them stopping right before them but noticed that the three girls weren't just three today ''Hello and who might you be?'' she asked the girl who walked a little behind the three friends.

The girl had beautiful blond hair, Miyuki noticed, blushing at how adorable the girl was fidgeting, she also asked herself why that girl was wearing a coat and sunglasses when the were clearly to big for her.

But that didn't really matter because that girl was just too cu~~ute!

Now she was sure that droll was dropping from her mouth _SHIT_!

… … …

Now she did it.

She was right next to the very girl she had wet dreams about (wait…WHAT?), they looked at the table they were currently sitting.

They didn't look up as Suzuka just described how elegantly she had saved Nanoha from an incoming car and that she looked like a prince with the too big coat floating behind her.

And when she looked into Fate's eyes (Note: Nanoha now wears the legendary rose-colored glasses, was seeing stars blinking around Fate) the following blush was granted to be uncontrollable.

Fate on the other hand was not even sure why she followed the girls right next to her.

Arf sure was to be angry with her.

''U-um'' she was startled as she felt someone touch her shoulder but relaxed awkwardly seeing as it was Nanoha.

''W-what is?'' she asked, not feeling comfortable with the other two (actually it's only Arisa) practically glaring at her.

''Y-you s-still didn't tell me your n-name…'' Nanoha stated blushing, what didn't go unnoticed by a certain older Takamachi.

''A-ah- so…yeah well'' Now Fate what now? The girl before you is asking for your name. That can only mean:

She wants to thank you and let you touch her

She wants to thank you and want you to stay with her forever

She wants to thank but the other two will get jealous and start a fight which could actually follow up to an overly dramatic love fourangle and ends with the end of the world with her holding the copper-brunette with dear life and a kiss

She wants to thank you.

So what to do?

''M-my name is…'' She started but remembered suddenly why she was here on this planet. Why do those creepy flashbacks come when one was about to confess - WAIT no one wants to confess anything!

''Your name is _wha-auuuh_?'' Arisa asked her still sending daggers at the other blond and earning another stomp on her foot.

How should she react now and without thinking(again) she said ''My name is Fate Testarossa.''

''Huh, your name sounds foreign, are from oversea?'' Suzuka asked her, astonished at how flustered the girl before her was. ''AH sorry my name is Suzuka Tsukimura.'' She quickly added.

''U-um – YES I'm from oversea and came here for education!'' she blabbered out ,not really getting what she herself was speaking of. ''And how old are you?'' 'T_hat purple haired girl sure was nosy' _Fate thought but decided it would be better to give at least a limit of information ''I'm nine years old and live in an apartment in the city.''

''Heh so it's not so far away. Mind if we show ourselves one time?'' '_OK WHY IS EVERYONE SO STRAIGHT FORWARD HUH?_' Fate thought but before she could say something to defend herself from these invaders a woman behind her said ''Guys please don't you think you're going a little too far with teasing the poor girl like that? Don't forget that you have just met her and not to forget it's also a rude.''

She had to make sure that's it's actually Nanoha so she quickly shot her head to Nanoha's direction and back to the woman behind her.

Fate saw a matured version of Nanoha standing behind her.

''Uhm'' she was confused and didn't feel well with all these strangers around ''Ah sorry, my name is Momoko Takamachi. I'm Nanoha's and Miyuki's mother. I hope they didn't other you.''

''Ah no it-they d-didn't bother me.'' Fate answered, and a strange feeling of security overcame her…it was like…as if…'_Mother_'

''Eh?''

''Is something wrong Nanoha?'' Momoko asked her daughter who just seemed to be shocked by something.

''N-no- everything is alright.'' she said. She was more than sure that she just heard Fate's thoughts but –''Well why don't I treat all of you to some cake!'' Momoko exclaimed happily.

''Cake?'' Fate asked innocently making not only the girls but also the older Takamachi fall over in shock.

… … …

''Who are you to come into my Garden without permission!'' A older woman with dark purple hair screamed at the visitor. She clearly wasn't prepared as the Indian looking man was approaching her position. One step after another and an slowly developing smile on the face the Indian man,with glasses, was walking up to her.

''SO~~~OOO Easey to break into this fortress!'' He said in mockery and without noticing a masked man stood behind him pointing his scythe at his neck.

''How many times did I tell you to be discrete when barging into others homes?'' The man said with a serious voice at which the Indian just laughed meekly.

''You know what…you're no fun.''he said with a lopsided grin.

Now they stood before the woman whose house they trespassed, well if you want a whole summary then lean back get your popcorn, coke and enjoy:

''OK why the hell are we doing this?'' the masked man asked his companion as the walked an an white path. He was massaging his forehead(which wasn't covered) out of irritation.

The mask her wore was one you would see in classical samurai movies or museums nut differed in a certain way. Instead of the face of resembling the face of an Oni it clearly looked like the mask of general Sokaro from , except for the size which was that of said samurai masks.

In his hand he held two swords, one with a black and the other with a yellow hilt and his coat, with had several lightning ornaments as a pattern, was flowing eagerly through the uneven energy currents in the subspace.

His companion, an Indian man was wearing a similar coat but in pitch black, not even the light torrents in the subspace could lite up the fabric. He wore glasses and his black hair was covered in a hat (no base-cappy).

Together they were walking on a path of pure energy towards the so called 'Garden of Time'.

To say the least was that the Indian man for once didn't try to make any jokes, the face unreadable and his glassy eyes shimmering from the path beneath them.

''Who – for god sake – who builds such a FUCKING fortress with a forest in the middle of ,for real now, NOWHERE!'' The Indian screamed rustling his hair with his left.

''It's pretty in my opinion.''The masked said looking up to the forest before them, oh how he wished to go in there and let himself be tortured by the black beauty in there ''You seriously didn't _just_ think _that _did you?'' And how he wished to just kill the man next to him ''You know that I can hear what you think?'' Oh how much he wished it.

The fortress before them had ''Didn't I say that were going in disturbing the not-anymore-maiden and go out. Oh and before I forget it: We have to create an overly dramatic love story for Feito-han.''

''What's with the accent?'' the masked asked confused at why his companion would start to speak in a foreign accent.

The Indian just shrugged and said ''Just trying someth'n new Leonardo.''

''Don't say my name so casually Sha.''

When they somehow entered the fortress an astonishing view was granted to them ''Let's skip the details won't we?'' ''You always have to spoil the fun don't you?'' ''This fic would be far to long if we start it like Wars Heroes!'' ''Could you repeat that? What is a 'fic'?''

When they were going into the huge mansion which was within the forest all the could see were ruins and metal soldiers advancing at them.

When they were finished with their little interference, advancing to the upper sections was as easy as killing a fly.

- emission end –

''And that's how we got here!'' He exclaimed smiling like a maniac but was hit by Leonardo.

''Sorry for the intrusion. It is a pleasure to meet such a talented researcher and we apologies for our rudeness. But we came here for a certain reason and I wish you to hear it.'' Leonardo said being as smooth as possible to appeal to the woman on the other side of the corridor.

The corridor their were on had several columns at each side and the light was dim, the ceiling was not visible from all the darkness which tended to creep towards them. Precia Testarossa was indeed a woman on wouldn't want to confront unprepared but neither of them were.

Chuckling holding her hand to cover her mouth and chuckling as if she found the whole situation amusing but her actions bewildered Sha as he looked towards the woman with a mix of disgust and admiration.

''Ich bewundere deine Entschlossenheit.'' He said making his companion look at him, but he decided to say nothing knowing that protesting Sha now would result in him being knocked out.

''Don't you want to check on Fate?'' Sha said causing Precia to stop chuckling and glare towards him.

''Your forcefully infiltrated my home, destroying my defense system and are treating me?'' she screamed at which both just stuck their forefingers into their ears.

Her scream practically echoed trough the whole corridor and died down when she hurriedly looked behind to her throne.

That caused Sha and Leonardo to take their hands to their sides. They separated and went on both sides, making Precia a little frightened.

''Are you from TSAB?'' she asked not sure how to react in that moment.

''No were not but we're concerned. Concerned about Fate!'' Leonardo answered sounding a little hurt when he said Fate's name. His shoulder slumped down and the steady walk he had began to slop.

''All we want from you now is to call Fate make sure she's alright and care for her like a family you should be. Got that?'' Sha continued asking himself why Leonardo would fell that way when he himself never met the girl in question.

''And why would I do as you say?'' Precia tried to find out why these mysterious people want _that_ from her. To even think of that…i certainly made her want to vomit. But these guys seriously meant trouble when they could come to the top floor unharmed and she hadn't have any trumps in reserve.

'Well that depends on your answer and feelings.''

''Alright I do as you say but I want to know _why_ your doing this ,for _who_ your doing it and _what_ you gain from it!''

''That's easy'' Leonardo answered this time ''We are making your dearest wish true.'' Her eyes widen ''But as said beforehand, _You_ have to accept _Fate_ into your family!''he finished.

… … …

''Hm~m! That tastes wonderful!'' Fate squealed from the sweetness of her double decker strawberry cake with extra creme and chocolate chips. That cake is special-made with the personal receipt of Momoko Takamachi and is said to be far _too _sweet for any -normal- human being.

But here it is Fate Testarossa maybe the only human being capable of eating all of Momoko's sweet creations.

The other girls except for Nanoha cringed at all the sweet stuff Fate was shoving into her mouth.

''Nanoha say something to her! When she eats…?'' Arisa muttered to Nanoha under her breath, but said girl was in another world:

A world full of sweet things like cake, cookies, brownies or pudding all from the hands of Nanoha Takamachi and every of her creations for a one Fate Testarossa.

To please her with sweet bakery or ice-cream and maybe a sweet sweet wedding in a sweet sweet church and maybe honeymoon in a sweet sweet motel.

But when a wave of hot cocoa was rushing at her the dream seemed to melt away and brought her back to her senses.

''Ah sorry did I burn you?'' An Indian man said in concern. He was just walking by but tripped somehow and let go of his cocoa in the process which landed on Nanoha.

''No, I'm f-fine. The cocoa wasn't that hot.'' she said wiping her head with an handkerchief.

But when she noticed that someone was looking at her she didn't expect Fate to be the one sending daggers at the man ate which he hurriedly stepped back ''I re~ally am sor~ry!'' and ran off.

… … …

''Huch that girl sure had a glare'' the Indian said while walking ´, his long hair was flowing behind him in a single tail and his smirk was somewhat creepy until - - _GREEE - - _his phone rang.

''Hello little bro what's up?'' he asked while holding the phone close to his ears ''Yeah, you were right 'Head over Heel' literally but they are going at it too fast. – – Huh what I mean with _too fast _-well you could say: They're still caught in their little delusions. – – What I suggest? Well let's wait for OKAA-Sama to arrive here.''

With that he hung up and proceeded on his way to the next Anime-selling-store ''TODAYS GOAL: TO FIND MOE AND YURI SO'' ''Moyurie?'' a voice from his phone said ''I hate your word creations you know Sha.'' ''I know but Yurimoe is fine isn't it Onii-san?''

… … …

''Um are you alright Nanoha-Chan?'' Suzuka asked her ''Yeah everything is aright.''was the only answer she got.

''Ah NANOHA! What happened?'' half-screamed her mother when she brought seconds of her ceke to Fate ''It's nothing really mom.''

''That's A _No-Go! _Go Change into something new! Your friends will surely wait for you.'' was all her kind but strict mother said.

Just as the copper-brunette was gone something unexpected happened.

To be continued!

… … … …

Well this is me for now and I will update from now on until I run out of ideas!

P.S. I'm sorry for the late update and for my spelling and grammatik errors

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	7. Chapter 7

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: An Incident One Couldn't Predict_Part_2

… … … …

_''Ah! NANOHA! What happened?'' half-screamed her mother when she brought seconds of her cake to Fate._

_''It's nothing really mom.''_

_''That's A No-Go! Go Change into something new! Your friends will surely wait for you.'' was all her kind but strict mother said._

_Just as the copper-brunette was gone something unexpected happened._

… … …

_'FATE' _Arf screamed frankly as she ran in her wolf form through the streets.

_'Arf?' _Fate asked telepathically currently shoving an unhealthy amount of sweets into her mouth.

… … …

''You WHAT!'' the pony-tailed Indian screamed, he didn't dare believe what his little brother did to the mother of the girl he just teased.

''Well look from the bright side of things shall we?'' - - Sha said trying to sound convincing over the phone.

''Well I certainly love to look at the bright side of things'' he answered softly and then ''IF THERE WOULD BE ANYTHING BRIGTH TO LOOK AT!'' screamed as the picture wandered from him to the blond girl they talked about.

… … …

Fate couldn't believe what Arf just said to her and she quickly jumped up not hearing the girls beside her who asked what was wrong with her. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up in shock seeing the eldest Takamachi with an unreadable facial expression.

''Please wait. Before you go please come with me.'' was all the older woman said.

What would she probably want from her, Fate asked herself as the woman pulled her to the storage room in the back of the store. It was a big room with several supplies needed for all the recipes the Takamachi's had.

Momoko dragged her right into the middle of the room showing her back before facing the younger girl.

''You probably want to know why I took you with me. But let me say: I don't know what it is your hiding but you can come to me for help.''

Fate was surprised to hear that from the older woman and was even more shocked as she continued ''You see Fate-Chan I know for a while now that you and my daughter are brawling with each other and I also know that you and Nanoha aren't just friends even when you yourself haven't realized it.''

'We aren't-'' Fate started but was interrupted yet again '' know that you think that your my daughters enemy but trust me when I say that she cares for you dearly.''

She couldn't really say anything so she let the older woman speak.

''I know that your mages.''

At that she could only blink. What did she just say? Could it be – ''Don't worry I won't say anymore but please protect my little girl from that perverted familiar!'' Momoko cried out holding her hands to hide her teary face.

Fate on the other hand just looked at Momoko as if she was just hit by something and to make matters worse her eyes look like plates and her jaw dropped.

In her head swirled different thoughts but mostly all of them revolved around the main thought namely: **Nanoha's mother entrusted her Nanoha to her!**

… … …

''Oh your wearing your glasses.'' the pony tailed Indian said to his approaching brother.

''Drake. Please! Consider that I'm only wearing them because of the good look I get from them!'' Sha screamed at his older brother but smiled none the less as he hugged him.

''Hahaha! Please don't call me by my codename!''

''HEY were so close to a serialization as a manga but the author had to much school stuff to make up!'' he cried trying to sound pathetic but his brother kept his stoic face.

''You know what let's discuss what-the-fuck-your-doing-HERE!'' Drake screamed making Sha cringe by the volume of the scream.

''Well'' he tried to reply and scratched the back of his head with his right hand ''we kind of brought the Garden of Time near this planet and are forcing Precia Testarossa to contact her daughter and make her an official part of her Family!'' he finished and turned around.

He was stopped by an iron grip.

He turned around and saw a far to big paper fan in his brothers free hand.

To be continued …

… … … …

Sorry today I can only publish two chapters one for this story and an other for a fairy tail fic! And also this chapter is only a part 2 of four so please look forward to it tomorrow and the day after tomorrow!

I try to keep my promises from now on so please support me.

PLEASE Read&Review! TT

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	8. Chapter 8

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: An Incident One Couldn't Predict_Part_3:

Conclusion

… … … …

Nanoha quickly changed into her usual cloths with one thought in her mind: 'Don't let Fate-Chan _GO!_'

When she was finished she quickly ran down and towards the cafe.

As she arrived Arisa and Suzuka were already eating her mother's infamously sweet cake. They looked up at her when she approached them and told her that her mother took Fate into the storage room.

''Why would mom take Fate-Chan to the storage room?'' Nanoha asked them at which both just shrugged. Just as Nanoha turned around to look over to the storage room her mother came out with Fate following her.

But before she could greet them Fate quickly spurted out of the store.

Saucers.

That's what her eyes looked like when she saw the scared expression on Fate's face and when said blond ran away from her.

With that a part of her world shattered and she had only one person to blame.

… … …

After Momoko talked to Fate they went out of the storage room and let the girl run to wherever she had to run to ,but when she turned towards her youngest daughter she regretted doing so.

''Where did Fate-Chan run off to?'' Nanoha asked with a dangerously sweet smile at which Momoko had to think that her daughter got more from her than only her looks ''Calm down Nanoha. Fate-Chan had to return home because of a family issue.'' she said hoping that that would calm her little girl down. Then she saw the disheartened look on her daughter's face and said with a softer voice this time ''I'm sure Fate-Chan will return soon. So don't look so down, what would she think seeing you so depressed?''

With that Nanoha began to smile again and looked up at her Mother ''Un! Thank you Okaa-san!''

Seeing as her daughter was idly walking back to her friends made her feel warm in her heart…and she had to do something for her daughter.

''Miyuki'' she called out for eldest daughter who just came from the kitchen. ''What is it?'' asked the dark haired girl eagerly.

''Could you please follow Fate-Chan? I'm worried…''

… … …

Fate was running to the direction Arf advised her.

When she was in a dark alley she summoned her magical circle to exceed her jump power and speed. She jumped from roof to roof and jumped down another alley, when no one was in sight.

The sun was slowly setting and the night peeked out from the horizon a little, but she never could get off the feeling of being followed.

She hurried to her penthouse apartment where Arf was awaiting her…there was a barrier…and someone else was also waiting.

… … …

''AGAIN please!'' Drake shouted at his younger brother. Both were currently sitting on a roof top of a nearby building.

''We -you, me and Leonardo next to you…'' he looked at the masked man who only stared at the blond girl from afar ''who seems to have become fond of the little girl – are here to over see if _that _woman won't do a mistake like earlier.'' Sha stated rubbing the huge bump on his head and took out a paper-fan from his long black coat with his still free hand…he hit Leonardo's head pretty hard and made the older man bend forward.

''And what was that for?'' his brother asked him rather vexed and distraught at what just happened.

''I was getting pissed that he was staring at Fate with tears in his eyes…your a man for gods sake!''

… … …

When Fate entered the apartment her breath stopped and she began to tremble a little.

''Hello Fate.'' the guest said while sitting up from the couch ''I missed you my _daughter_ '' Precia Testarossa emphased the word 'daughter' and made Arf cringe inwardly.

… … …

''He~eh!''

''What is?'' Drake asked as his brother seemed a little too delighted '' It seems that we've somehow got the Stone to Roll!'' he said while hiding them with an illusion magic.

… … …

Sitting on the roof top Miyuki silently watched the scene that would soon be taking place.

''It seems that Fate-Chan has a rather complicated family situation.''

… … … …

Sorry for the late update but I promise to finish this story if you review and guess what's happens next in this fic!

Please Read and Review.

And for those who reviewed so far _THANK YOU! XD_

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	9. Conclusion

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter Four: An Incident One Couldn't Predict_Part_3:

Conclusion

… … … …

''Fate''

Fate shivered…no her whole being struggled to attach away from the woman known as her mother:

Precia Testarossa

Memories of all 'soft core' SM tortures (whips, electronic stretching bank etc...) came back and made her tear up.

''Why is it that you still haven't collected any Jewel Seeds?'' the older woman asked, she didn't even try to hide the venom in her voice. And the answer to that question was quite oblivious, Fate thought.

'Well I have this uncomfortable and warm feeling whenever I am near a certain girl ,who should be my rival but ended up as a semi-normal acquaintance! And to top that said girl's mother entrusted the safety of the girl to me and am now somewhat -…-…-...comrades-in-arm! …

AS IF I COULD SAY THAT!' she scolded herself, feeling uneasy and unable to speak any further.

''Fate look at me. I am speaking to you.'' Precia said in a voice that nearly didn't sound as angry as her usual tone…nearly!

And as Fate looked to a paled Arf, her own eyes dreaded to turn – no she didn't want to see it – nut she had to anyway…

Precia held up in her left a sailor uniform and in her right ropes…now she paled too.

… … …

Sha had to hold his stomach from all the laughing, his brother and their masked companion blinked at what they saw. Drake wanted to laugh to but was dicrete enough to not anger the nameless man any further.

''Ahem'' Drake cringed as the masked made himself noticeable, he dreaded the worst when he saw that the man was rubbing his scythe lovingly. A dark aura was taking over the place and Drake quickly stood up and ran for his dear life.

''And here I hoped to see a crossdressing Feito-han!'' was what Sha said after his laughter turned down, right afterward a shining scythe was inches before his face.

''I…said to much didn't I?''

… … …

Fate was wearing both, the sailor outfit and the ropes…luckily only her arms were tied up from behind…to her misfortune, she wasn't allowed to wear any underwear…Shit!

And what makes matters worse were the slaps on her butt, her 'dear' mother gave her…to say Arf escaped into a far corner of the apartment would be understandable!

''Who'' a slap

''Allowed you'' another slap

''To Stay up past ten!'' A gentle stroke on her swollen butt…the last one creeped the hell out of Fate.

… … …

Unknown to the ones inside the apartment, a drooling wannabe ninja was taking photos of the event, that happened inside. Her face was blushing and rubbing certain places that cannot be described in this fic out of the fact that this is still a T-Rated fic…joke! She was only groping her breast!

She took pictures of everything she saw, she took especially many when the blond girl undressed and redressed into a boy uniform.

Her sly and perverted grin was speaking for her more than it should. But instead of doing inapporate things, she should have noticed the pigeon that crashed into her.

She fell and fell deeper and deeper.

… … …

Mrs. Tomboy was a proud and very very old pigeon. And she wouldn't forgive anyone who dared to peep on innocent little girls while they change.

And especially the girl that would always give her pieces of bread.

As she laid beside the girl she hit, her thoughts wandered to said blond and kind girl.

And she smiled inwardly.

… … …

''You do know that what you just said was total bullshit?'' the masked man said annoyed. His companions were both idiots(kind of). He came to this conclusion as he had to hear the story of Mrs. Tomboy…that fictional story took minutes of his life for sure!

But he was still impressed to see that the girl that just fell from a practically tall building seemed to be completely uninjured. She either must have gotten a really good training or is hiding her injures pretty good, as she was running to wherever she came from.

When he looked through the window of the apartment again, all color disappeared from his body.

Noticing this his two companions worriedly looked first at the paled him and then into the apartment and all three screamed at the same time:

''''''ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING US!''''''

… … …

''No not that!'' Fate begged her mother, when she saw what her final punishment would be. Precia was holding up- ''Please don't! Not that!'' well she had- ''Everything but that!'' what she was hold-''I will do everything you want but that!'' Could you please let me finish what I am going to say!

''…''

Thank you, was it that hard?

Now that the interruptions have ended, Precia was holding up a Micky Mouse Playhouse DVD and amplifiers. She laid the DVD into the DVD-player, installed the amplifiers and let it start…

After half an hour of watching the DVD, Fate was in a fetal position shivering and spasmed a few times.

Precia on the other hand was looking like she was bored, in truth she had to consider not to laugh at her daughters fright for something this cute…_'Did I just thought of her as my daughter?'_she had to blink a few times, tried to deny it again but failed.

She stood up and walked to the traumatized girl laying on the floor. She lifted her and carried her to her room. She laid her on the bed…and to her own surprise, gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly behave like that?

_'Why am I feeling so enlightened right now?'_

… … …

''Bro?'' Drake asked, wind dancing around him.

''Yes?''Sha answered, unsure.

'What did you do to her?''the masked friend asked, small bolts emitting from his body.

''I…'' his companions slowly stood up ''…happened…'' he also got up ''…to remodel her feelings'' he bolted towards the edge of the roof ''…a LITTLE!'' he ran as lightning and wind were crashing towards him.

''I Did Nothing Wrong!''

… … …

''Mom! I'm back!'' Miyuki cried out when she got to the dojo. 'It brings back memories, being in here again.' she thought. 'It's been five years since fathers death.' she walked through the door into the dojo, sniffing the old scent of her late father. Since her elder brother Kyoya left their home for a self finding journey, no one would enter this room.

Her mother was standing at the memorial shrine of their late father. She slowly turned towards her daughter and motioned her to come to her.

… … …

''That's so cruel!'' Momoko said looking at the photos Miyuki took.

At that comment said girl had to smile slyly ''Yeah. How cruel can a mother be! Forcing her daughter to cross-dreeeeh!'' her mother pinched her cheeks – annoyance clearly on her face and a glare directed at Miyuki ,made the girl shiver ''I d-didn't''

''It's not the cross-dressing thing, but the fact that a mother mistreats her daughter!'' the sadness in her eyes startled her daughter. But she had to bring up the concern she had.

''But what could we possibly do? Call the cops?''

''No, that wouldn't bring anything…especially when their not even from this world…''Momoko whispered the last part to herself. She didn't want Miyuki to find out a family secret…just yet. Then the thoughts drifted off to her youngest child.

… … …

'I wonder when Fate-chan's coming back to visit us? I-I feel lonely – without her' Nanoha thought, reminiscing the events of the day in her mind.

She imagined a knight in shining armor, coming to her rescue from an incoming car. Said knight had golden hair and blazing burgundy eyes.

Her savior also had a dazzling smile, making her all hot and bothered. Butterflies flying in her belly made her feel light headed. And before she realized what she was doing… her hand went between her le…''Nanoha!''

She stopped whatever she was going to do, to look at a bashed up Yuuno. ''Yuuno-kun what happened to you!'' Nanoha asked the ferret as he crawled on all four.

''L-l-let me s-s-sle-sleep! I-I was hit by a car, attacked by a wolf and nearly drowned by a sick blue haired nymphomaniac! So please JUST-LET-ME-SEEP…no wait,…I-I mean'' he fell onto the back ''slee~~~p'' and he slept.

She could only stare at the unconscious ferret.

Her mind was blank and she decided to do the same as her furry friend.

**_A beautiful and strong blond haired girl knight was waiting for her within a oceans of red lilies._**

… … …

The next day, Momoko let her daughter Miyuki guide her to the apartment building, where Fate lived in.

She let her daughter stay behind at the car.

She slowly walked into the building, and each move caused the sleeping trio to wake up.

… … …

The trio woke up from their peaceful sleep. Drool was dripping from their mouths.

''Yo. Whats happening?''

''No idea''

''Their will be r*pe.'' the masked one said.

The other two only stared at him with blank looks.

… … …

A moment of calamity washed over Fate, when she saw the figure of Momoko Takamachi standing in the apartment entrance, when she opened the door.

But soon a feeling of panic and confusion rushed through her veins as she looked up to the older woman.

She silently motioned Momoko to leave, but as persistent as she is, she softly pushed Fate to the side and entered.

On the other hand Fate realized that the woman held a scary and determined expression on her face. 'I…should get…away really soon!'

As soon as the intruder entered Precia Testarossa walked out of the kitchen, to greet whoever dared to trespass 'her' property. But as soon as both adults looked at each other (moreover directly into their opposites eyes) both blushed slightly.

Momoko was baffled by the beauty of the cruel mother, her milky skin, long violet hair, the impressive bust and mostly those cold yellow eyes. But for a single moment a bit warmth could be seen in them.

Precia on the contrary fought the urge to r*pe the determined looking woman right on the spot. The long copper-brunette hair, the impressive butt, and mostly her determined violet eyes. This woman looked at her in a way, her late husband had whenever she wanted ''it'' from him.

OH, how she did(not) miss him.

… … …

''Ho~~ looks like it's nearly over!'' Sha exclaimed with joy.

''Yeah! This chapter is over when this sentence is over.''

… … …

to be continued!

Sorry for the late update! I try to upload some more chapters in the next couples of days!

Also!

I hereby advertise for my very first m-rated fic! So please wait a little bit for it!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	10. Special Chapter

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Special Chapter: Two Girls, Two Mothers, Two Ways to Celebrate Christmas and One Fried Ferret

… … … …

Nanoha, as well as Fate were currently chasing after a certain ferret. They laughed and chatted about the things that they've learned in school that day.

Since _that _incident both were or better couldn't be separated.

They went to school together holding hands, laughed about inside jokes no one could understand but themselves while holding each other.

Flirted day in day out in front of Alisa, who wanted to butcher the Fate but was stopped by Hayate's teasing.

Fed each other during any meal they attended to…much to the discomfort of Kyouya, because he was the only male when their families ate together…ferrets and dog puppies don't count.

Took baths…but didn't dare to touch each other just yet… might as well wait for the day they hit puberty.

Protested to their mothers that they shouldn't flirt in public, while holding hands.

Yes, they were truly inseparable.

But as were their mothers.

When ever Momoko went out shopping Precia would stalk her in the shadows, but would be discovered anyway by a police man…she then has to phone Momoko to get her out of the police station…later she would get her _''punishment'' _by the copper-brunette woman.

Whenever Precia decided to take the kids to the beach or to the seaside or anywhere in practical, Momoko would take any chance she got to get a snapshot of the violet haired beauty…in bikini…in hiking clothes…and she will always be caught by Precia and get her _''punishment'' _in a bush or in an isolated cave.

Whenever they went off somewhere, they wouldn't come back for at least six hours…even if it was just going shopping at the ten minute away convenient store.

Whenever they tease, their victim won't stand up for the next two hours or won't be able to stop crying until they apologized…that always takes three hours, because right after the teasing they look at another and disappear into the bed room. Their victim was always Signum, whenever she bullied Fate for being too clingy with Nanoha.

Whenever they wanted their alone time, Precia would take the lead in their dance…mostly they dance a waltz…

And when they cooked it would always taste like a piece of heaven.

Yes they certainly had a wonderful and healthy relationship.

Well back to topic. Today's menu was:

_Fried Ferret_

The reason for choosing such an exquisite dish was solely Arf. Their loyal puppy was always hungry and she would have loved to get to eat something more entertaining for this years Christmas.

Yes this Christmas was special.

''Nanoha could you stop fooling around with Fate-chan!'' Momoko screamed from out of the kitchen, she was enthralled when Precia suggested a family get together…the main reason for this was that this was the first Christmas of the Testarossa family here on earth, and Momoko was more than happy to share her deed of the day with someone special!

''I. Am. Not. Something. To. Eat!'' the ferret screamed now being chased with not only Nanoha and Fate but also the puppies Arf and Zafira and to top it Vita-chan! The little thing tried everything to escape his pursuers, but whatever he hid it didn't matter. The fine noses of the pups were more than specifically trained on him.

He was their favorite plaything after all.

Somewhere in the chase Nanoha and Fate walked side by side to the balcony of the Testarossa apartment. ''Fate-chan'' she looked at her significant other, blushing profoundly when she realized that the blond looked beautiful in this moonlight night. ''Hmn. Nanoha what is?'' Fate questioned, her cheeks also flushing red. Nanoha looked especially _delicious-_Ah I mean beautiful in the moonlight.

''I wish you a Merry Christmas.'' Nanoha exclaimed holding both hands of her love ''I am truly happy to spent your first Christmas together with you!'' the happiness in her heart was real. No false words were ever spoken that night…

''So what do you think our daughters are doing?'' Precia asked the copper-brunette woman in her arms. They finished cooking just now and sat on the Tv-couch. Momoko rested her head on Precia's chest while she sensually hummed ''Maybe their making out?'' she exclaimed playfully while closing the gap between their faces inch per inch…until she heard a plate fall to the ground!

Both women looked backwards to see Miyuki holding a towel in her hands while the plate she dried laid splattered into shards on the ground. The gray-brunette rushed to the balcony with a camcorder she pulled out of nowhere screaming ''I CAN'T MISS THAT!''

Both women sight, then heard soft chuckling from the other side of the couch. The chuckling came from Hayate, although she was still in her wheelchair the little brunette proofed to be quite hardy! ''I can see from where all this love is flowing from'' she laughed, next to her were Shamal as well as Reinforce and Reinforce Zwei floating around her head.

In the end the Yagami family looked like a planetary system with Hayate in the center. I mean Vita was running in circles around her tailing a fluffy ball of fur, while Signum cornered in the farthest corner of the living room, then there were Arf and Zafira plus both Reinforce spinning all around the brunette girl .

''So what is this surprise you were talking about?'' Shamal asked both parents, she backed down a little, she was still afraid from what Precia nearly traumatized her with when they first clashed.

''Well I am not sure myself.'' Precia answered, having a sheepish grin on her face while rubbing the shoulder of the woman in her arms tenderly.

''Huh?' But shouldn't you know it? I mean weren't you the one who invited us over for Christmas?'' Hayate said peering the sweat drops on the older woman's face.

She didn't have the slightest idea it seems…

''Nanoha aren't you cold?'' Fate asked her, staring at her friend/love-at-first-sight while she looked at the cloudless sky. ''I do, but I want to wait and see if Santa flies by'' she said, but then felt her hand being taken by another.

She looked a smiling Fate.

''I am sure he will if Nanoha wants him to!'' she reassured Nanoha holding her hand even tighter. Nanoha only frowned, she still felt happy but ''Fate-chan do you even know who Santa is?'' Fate just smiled at her. Getting a little closer to the girl and engulfed Nanoha in her arms. In both a feeling of warmth began to spread.

''Not the slightest idea!''

Nanoha's head dropped down. She knew it! But when she lifted her face to look at Fate once more, she noticed how close they were. Their lips only inches apart. She closed her eyes, and let Fate do what she wanted her to.

Her love slowly closed the gap between their lips…

''MOM! It happened! It finally happened!'' Miyuki screamed knocking her brother off while running into him. In his process of falling a certain ball of fluffy fur was under him…ferret hamburger!

''Miyuki please pipe down or you're disturbing the neighbors!'' Momoko screamed at her daughter who just frankly huffed for air. ''But mom!'' she protested ''I know what you want to say but we already guessed they did it didn't we?'' her mother calmly exclaimed knocking every kind of protest out of her eldest daughter for good. Precia chuckled.

She saw Momoko's cute pouting face.

Then knocking came from the oven…wait…the oven? Especially for this years Christmas the Takamachi's brought an old metallic oven over, so that they could snuggle together in the middle of the living room before it when midnight came.

But now…

Everyone in the room blinked as the knocking in the oven continued, even the nine year old outside heard the strange noise coming from the living room.

Kyouya, the one brave enough, walked over to the metallic aperture and opened it. The moment the soft flames seemed to come out, a hand landed on the floor.

Everyone's faces paled. Every jaw dropped when the rest of the arm also came out of the oven, followed by a large head. The one sitting closest to the oven quickly threw themselves over the couch and crouched behind it, shaking in fear…namely all were curious but all hid behind the eldest couple who hid behind the couch who stared as a person climbed out of the oven…

The person turned to them, his toasted face looking at them while placing the bag he had on the ground. He opened it and took out small wrapped up boxes walking over to them with the presents. And the moment was before them…

Precia knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. ''Don't dare you come any nearer!'' she screamed before being hit on the head by Momoko. ''Haven't I told you about Santa!'' she screamed at the other woman whon only laid flat on the ground next to the torched person…

''No matter how you look at it that thing can't possible be that ''Santa Claus'' your talking about!'' the violet haired woman argued, while being hit by a paper fan Momoko held ''And no matter how unlogicall it is this person has to be Santa! Who else would climb out of a oven!''

''But look at it logical ,wildcat! How the hell can a person fit into that oven! And how the hell could he have endured the heat in there!''

And while the two adults argued the roasted person dusted himself, revealing his red caught and white beard, that nearly came off…he then handed each person in the room, including the fighting woman on the ground without them realizing, a present.

He floated then to the ceiling and hammered something into the concrete. A long thread was falling down right over the two little girls with a mistletoe attached to it. The person floated down and blinked when he realized, that the mistletoe was directly above the two girls…no helping it eh?

Then he walked over to the oven, past the catfight of the elder woman, past the freed ferret that ''_accidentally_'' got toasted when he stepped out of the oven, right back into the oven. With his bag in tow he winked just one last time before disappearing in the flames of the oven.

''Well that certainly was one crazy event'' Hayate said amused, then her head sapped towards the other nine year old when she realized that they started making out under the mistletoe as well as their mothers when they rolled under the mistletoe as well during their catfight.

As for the other…

Who cares?

On a side note: Arf and Zafira in the end got their freed ferret XD

… … …

Hi Merry Christmas to you all! XD

I just happened to upload many special Chapters today and I hope that you found this special chapter intruding! As I always say the real fun starts now! I also spoiled a little for the upcoming chapters but stay tuned!

Please R&R

Merry Christams

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	11. Chapter 9

_Meeting, befriending an falling in Love_

_What you saw in me and I in you_

Chapter 5: The strangers, the Sexually Frustrated Villain and Family secrets

By

Sha Yurigami

… … … …

"Okay! Here a short recap of what happened so far! First off let me Introduce myself, I am the one and only OC(original Character) that will appear in a Manga soon! My name is Sha, I will leave out my last name since that could cause a few confusions, by the way I already got an guest appearance in 'Magical Girl Nanoha Wars heroes' which will be deleted from this site soon because of the process of rewriting or should I spoil redrawing.

Okay why am I telling you this? Simple because since the start of the story we, I mean me and the two idiots beside me, never really got introduced so far. So that's why we gotta do it here!

The one to my left is my brother, by the way we're both Indians, and is named Drake in this story, his real name would also be a spoiler so we leave it out for now. And the one to my right, our man in the Iron Mask is none other than Leonardo Tes-"

"So you intent to reveal my identity even though you left out your brothers?" The masked man asked Sha, his scythe dangerously close to the Indians neck.

" Hey, pipe down, I just wanted to make it clear, after all you already appeared in FirstS, and that story was an AU!" Sha defended himself while pushing the scythe away "And you are somewhat of an OC anyway so that doesn't really matter!"

"Could you quit doing this crossover thing?" Drake found it amusing to watch his brother trying to be polite, but they still had matters at hand, after all they didn't appear for over a year now!

"Ah, yeah, right…Well let's give you the short version: In the previous chapters Fate Testarossa's realized that she might have developed feelings towards her enemy Takamachi Nanoha, begins to stalk her, ends up befriending her, got to know her Soon-to-be-mother-in-law, becomes her comrade

-in-crime – in a strange way – and had to face her mother.

Her mother on the other hand to face the wrath of my masked companion, and got a little emotionally remodeled by me, but I want reveal how I did it, let's just thank a certain cat that really really loved Fate-han for this change of heart.

In the last chapter however a sudden Plot twist emerged, in form of a fully serious Takamachi Momoko facing the sexually frustrated Precia…just how with this story play out? Oh and if you are wondering why Precia is sexually frustrated, just read the last chapter!"

Leonardo watched him chatting away towards the air "Do I have to assume that her went insane and thinks that we exist in some kind of fictional world which is being read or looked at by countless others?" he asked Drake but got no answer since the pony tailed Indian pretty much ignored him and joined his brother.

"And not to forget, this chapter will be the last you will read/see of us, since our existence somehow overweight the Main Characters." the older Indian said tears in his eyes while Leonardo looked at them as if the world just ended.

"Wait, wha-" "And please don't worry, Magical Warrior Radical Fate will feature us again…until then please enjoy the young love story unfolding here XD"

"Wait! I just- Wait! I don't want to leave my daug- ….…..."

… … …

Momoko looked at the other woman. She might be more intimidating than she thought but her her daughter's and for Fate's sake she will stand her ground.

"So will you tell me why you impose on us at this hour?" the purple haired woman stared at her hungrily, she reminded her too much of her late husband. Both of them sat at opposite sides in the living room. Momoko was sitting on the lovers seat while Precia and therefore Fate sat on the couch. Arf was lurking somewhere behind the kitchen counter.

"I want you to stop mistreating Fate-chan." the auburn haired woman dared her enemy with a glare that would normally make anyone she looked at freeze or crumble beneath it. But for the first time in her life she encountered someone who was actually able to hold her stand. The other woman simple stared at her, as if nothing happened.

"I don't see why I should?" Magic circulated around her, faint but enough to let the air crack. It had the form of purple bolts.

"I see, maybe I should make myself clear. I don't like how your treating your own daughter, especially since she has become someone very important to my daughter." Momoko didn't waver from her standpoint, suddenly a rainbow colored aura surrounded her clashing with the purple bolts.

Fate looked at the adult woman in shock. She couldn't say anything in this moment. If she did surely her mother would punish her.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children. And what makes you think that my Fate dislikes how I treat her? Ask _her_ before assuming something like that." to Fate's surprise, her mother actually wanted her to say something. That was never the case before so she didn't know what to do or say.

"She doesn't need to" Momoko said as if sensing her discomfort. She was grateful but still frightened just what this situation was about to become. "I already saw it in her eyes when I met her, and I didn't like what I saw. She was frightened, desperate and lonely. And as a mother myself I cannot allow you to be so inconsiderate of your daughter's feelings or should I saw I will not allow you to mistreat your child any longer!"

If she had any emotions to show right now _It would be wonder_ Precia thought. The way the other woman said all that and held her ground in face of someone she didn't know. It truly surprised her…especially now since her own feelings were in conflict and confusion. _She just had to enter the picture _a forceful smile made it's way onto her face.

"And what do you think you can do? I can feel magical energy coming from you but I don't think you realize that you are standing before an experienced and powerful Mage. Do really think you can change my ways with _just _words?" to emphase her position the purple haired woman shot a bolt at Momoko.

Fate panicked. She didn't want the friendly woman to be hurt for her sake. But she couldn't move. Not with her mother right beside her, holding her shoulder.

To say both were shocked when the auburn haired woman hit the bolt away with her fist would be an understatement!

"Fate-chan" Momoko stared at them, not impressed by anything with an impassive face "Would you please take your friend in the kitchen and go to my house." It wasn't a request, it was a simple command.

Fate was shocked, she was utterly trembling _Wha- What is going on here?! _a part of her felt incredibly relieved. Another rejoiced from the prospect to be sleeping in Nanoha's bed (never once did Momoko mention something like that!). And yet she couldn't move. Her mother was here. Her mother. _Mother._

"Don't worry about your mother dear, we are about the same level so don't worry. Now please go, and hurry." Momoko instructed, reassuring the blond that she would protect her in case of her mother getting violent.

For the first time in her life, she believed what the gentle mother said to her. She felt something sting in her eyes and an unknown feeling in her chest. It wasn't the same as when she thought of Nanoha.

It felt like the feeling she always had with Linith -secure-.

The blond girl quickly leaped up from the couch and run into the kitchen. To her surprise her mother didn't do or say anything. When she grabbed Arf, she immediately changed into her barrier jacket "Arf we're going to leave for now." was what she said. The wolf-woman looked at her then tears of joy and bumped fists flew into the air with a loud "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Before they jumped out from the window she saw the auburn haired woman wave at her and a strange look from her mother. It looked like a combination of a sad and happy face, but it looked strange to her and she never saw this look on her mother's face before which irritated her even more.

But before she could analyze Precia further Arf grabbed her around the waist and leaped out of the window.

"So let's hear. What did you plan on doing?" Precia asked the auburn haired woman before her. Momoko smiled evilly, getting up from where she sat and …

… … …

"WAIT! Why are we here again! Shouldn't we be away already! And what was going on right above here?! What does that g*shdamn '_and…' _mean, huh?!" Drake asked his brother. The older Indian started to shake the younger one for an explanation but didn't receive any…

Leonardo who watched the brothers getting at each other sighed in relieve "To think I was so close to giving a hint where we came from…" he sighed once again smiling under his mask before shifting his attention to the building they were before at a while ago, until he remembered what he said in chapter 8 again.

"Sh-Sh-Sh!" the Indians looked at him as if he two heads since he kept on saying "Sh-Sh-" then

they two remember what was said and looked at each other.

To your information if you hadn't read it before, Leonardo said in the 8th chapter :

_''There will be r*pe.'' the masked one said._

_The other two only stared at him with blank looks._

"…I have to check!" Sha screamed opening a small portal to look into the room Takamachi Momoko and Precia Testarossa were in. His mind screamed and he hoped that the two women weren't massacring each other already!

… … …

They were panting. Large and loud huffs echoed in the room. Their hearts beat so fast that it felt like bursting out of their chests. Exhaustion apparent. Sweat rolling down their skin. They were at it a few times already, they took small pauses through the whole thing but only now they truly got any rest.

They laid there completely bare.

No joke.

They were naked.

Momoko muttered up what little strength she possessed and sat up. Her breathing still irregular but a smile made it's way onto her lips. She leaned over, supporting her body with her left arm, to the woman she…laid next to.

An evil smile made it's way to her lips before she straddled Precia's waist. A slight moan came from the pits of her belly but she repressed it leaning over the other woman completely.

"So, will you take better care of your daughter?" she asked her sadistic smile sending shivers down the other woman's skin. She slowly traced her finger upwards probing it against the taller woman's bottom lip.

That smile never left her face.

"You know what you get when you obey, right?" her face was that of an trainer and his dog. She watched Precia nodded her head frantically _Like a good doggy _the auburn haired mused and enjoyed the scene, she even imagined the other woman wiggling her -dog- tail in joy _Note to __myself: Get more __**toys **__for __**that**_she leaned even further forward, covering nearly each inch of the others body with her own.

"Good girl" she patted those purple locks. Precia leaned into the touch, sparkles in her eyes as she (hächelt) whenever Momoko crawled her at certain places. Like behind her ear or below her chin.

… … …

Both woman were so absorbed in their…_activity_…that they didn't notice a certain Indian's head watching around a corner of the room. His face turned into something akin to a Tiki mask with a wide open 'O' as a mouth.

He quickly disappeared to wherever he came from. Luckily he only saw the last few bits of…_that_... but now…Since he somehow got away and was standing before the questioning looks his two companions had, how was he going to say it…Deciding it's if no use he simply resulted in his usual behavior.

"_OMG!"_

"Huh? What?"

"_OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!_

_She- -she - She's seme!"_

Now his brother and Leonardo turned into Tiki's.

"Huh. Huh? HUH?!" both of them screamed but since this was their last appearance, this meant they won't get any more screen time than _this_ sentence.

… … …

Back at the Takamachi residence, a certain blond haired girl and her red haired dog/wolf stood still. She somehow managed to get here, but now she didn't know what to do. It was still in the morning and she didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep now.

Then she heard something from the other side of the door.

Clacking.

Then the turning of the doorknob.

An unmistakingly beautiful voice full of innocence and…and a bit of sadness.

Fate's heart beat like crazy…each moment each second…

Then it opened.

The auburn haired girl slept horribly, dreams she didn't know of ran through her mind. When she opened the door, she surely didn't expect anything. And when she turned her head after saying goodbye to her brother…

Lilac-blue clashed with burgundy.

Standing before her.

The shock. The tears. A embrace she received. The embrace she returned. Whatever she felt when Fate stood before her again, she was more than sure to never let go of it.

Yuuno on the other hand had to face the wrath of Arf and got chased into the house.

Who can blame her, the last time she had meat was in the Garden of Time.

… … …

Inside a car parked before a really expensive looking apartment building, was the second eldest Takamachi child, Miyuki.

She had waited here since her mother instructed her to stay here and wait.

That was a few hours ago.

A shiver went through her spine as she imagined what her mother might have done to their enemy. Since she saw the blond they wanted to save fly away, she assumed that now followed the after match. But for whatever reason there was, there weren't any explosions.

She the gray-brown haired girl jumped when she hurt soft tapping on the car window.

It was her mother.

And she gleamed unnaturally…smiled unnaturally…all in all looked unnaturally. Her hair was even more neatly comped than this morning, her clothes looked all clean and carefully prepared as if not to let any wrinkles into the material. Even her face looked as if licked, shining under and glistening in the sun.

Miyuki's mouth hung low when her mother stepped into the car, humming and smiling. She ignited the engine…then stopped…and squealed like a maiden in love, an high school girl in love, a dominatrix squirming in pleasure while thinking about her newest '_toy' _and of ways to torture it, make it hers and make it submit itself to her fully…_Wait-_

_She wouldn't…_

_No…_

_It can't be… _

Now Miyuki wasn't even sure if her jaw was still attached to her skull, it must have hung really low so that she wouldn't have any feeling of it.

"M-Mom?"

"Hm?"

"D-Did s-something happen?"

"Why yes."

"A-and?" _It couldn't be, right?_

"I got a new _toy_" XD

… … …

Hi! I'm back with this story and I hope you've all liked it as much as I did!

If you have objections please tell me! If you have complains please tell me! If you call me sick, crazy, insane or mentally unstable to make Precia Testarossa - the inhuman individual, the unmother, the crazy mad and psychotic woman who torments our dear Fate-han even to this day in fandom - go crazy and become _**the**_ lapdog for our one and only Momoko Takamachi, then let me say this:

I don't care.

I wanted to do _this_ story like that for a long time and now is finally my chance to do so!

So, like always the same message: Please R&R

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
